1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor integrated circuits, and more specifically, to the ultra large-scale fabrication of submicron transistors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Today literally millions of individual transistors are coupled together to form very large-scale integrated (VLSI) circuits, such as microprocessors, memories, and applications specific integrated circuits (ICs). Presently, the most advanced ICs are made up of approximately three million transistors, such as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistors having gate lengths on the order of 0.5 xcexcm. In order to continue to increase the complexity and computational power of future integrated circuits, more transistors must be packed into a single IC (i.e., transistor density must increase). Thus, future ultra large-scale integrated (ULSI) circuits will require very short channel transistors with effective gate lengths less than 0.1 xcexcm. Unfortunately, the structure and method of fabrication of conventional MOS transistors cannot be simply xe2x80x9cscaled downxe2x80x9d to produce smaller transistors for higher density integration.
The structure of a conventional MOS transistor 100 is shown in FIG. 1. Transistor 100 comprises a gate electrode 102, typically polysilicon, formed on a gate dielectric layer 104 which in turn is formed on a silicon substrate 106. A pair of source/drain extensions or tip regions 110 are formed in the top surface of substrate 106 in alignment with outside edges of gate electrode 102. Tip regions 110 are typically formed by well-known ion implantation techniques and extend beneath gate electrode 102. Formed adjacent to opposite sides of gate electrode 102 and over tip regions 110 are a pair of sidewall spacers 108. A pair of source/drain regions 120 are then formed, by ion implantation, in substrate 106 substantially in alignment with the outside edges of sidewall spacers 108.
As the gate length of transistor 100 is scaled down in order to fabricate a smaller transistor, the depth at which tip region 110 extends into substrate 106 must also be scaled down (i.e., decreased) in order to improve punchthrough characteristics of the fabricated transistor. Unfortunately, the length of tip region 110, however, must be larger than 0.07 xcexcm to insure that the later, heavy dose, deep source/drain implant does not swamp and overwhelm tip region 110. Thus, in the fabrication of a small scale transistor with conventional methods, as shown in FIG. 1, the tip region 110 is both shallow and long. Because tip region 110 is both shallow and long, tip region 110 exhibits substantial parasitic resistance. Parasitic resistance adversely effects (reduces) the transistors drive current.